Best Friends Fur-ever
by Gare-Devil99
Summary: It's Timmy's eighteenth birthday and his first without his fairy family. So his forever loyal canine companion Sparky decides to give him the greatest day he's ever had while giving him the best gift of all: their friendship. My true final FOP story!


**Disclaimer: I don't own FOP**

* * *

''W-wow Sparky, today was such a blast! Thanks for the yummy ice cream cake, monster truck ride, and all this other cool stuff you've gotten me. Who needs an invitation to Trixie's dumb pool party when I can have a magic dog who can grant my every wish!" Timothy Tiberius Turner told his beloved pet happily while taking another bite of his delicious birthday cake Sparky had just given him.

"Think her lame party can ever top yours?" Sparky asked, sitting there beside him on the sofa in their living room. His bright yellow fur completely covered with ice cream stains and rainbow sprinkles from the slice of birthday cake he was eating.

Timmy shook his head, tickling Sparky's chin. "No way, mine is ten times better. Nobody else on this planet can throw a better party then you, Spark. Seriously, you're the best dog in the whole world. Remind me to plan an awesome party when it's your birthday."

Sparky smiled, licking some left over blue cake frosting off his lips. "Sure thing. I'm so glad you're having the best day ever, Timmy. You really do mean the world to me, and I'll do anything for my best friend in the known universe. Heck, I even ate spaghetti although I'm highly allergic. Anyway, there's one more present I wanna give ya.''

His best friend blushed at his kindness. Never had he experienced such love from a family member, not even by his own birth parents. At least Sparky always remembered his birthday every single year, and wouldn't leave the poor boy with a brutal babysitter who tried to shred him into pieces with a chainsaw. Seriously, what kind of sick person would do anything so cruel?

"Aww, you shouldn't have. I think I'll have enough birthday presents that could last me a life time, Sparky. I'll have to wish we had a much bigger house to keep all them in."

"Oh, but I did." The little fairy dog flashed a sly grin before he finally dug into a big pile of presents beside them. He poked his head out with a neatly wrapped gift box tied up in a sparkling green bow between his teeth.

It wasn't just his birthday and Christmas Timmy received something nice from him, but on Valentine's Day, Easter, and even Halloween too. Sparky made sure he was happy and loved every day of the year.

Timmy chuckled at his cuteness while he remains seated in his spot, drinking a delicious chocolate milkshake Sparky had made him. Will Sparky ever stop being so gosh darn cute? He could seriously cause a cuteness overload, especially in puppy form. He even once became an adorable, sweet, and rather huggable little pup for a whole day just so he could relive his puppy days.

Drinking milk from his very own baby bottle, sucking on a pacifier, along with snuggling inside a cozy little baby blanket was something he actually really enjoyed. The little fairy dog didn't find it embarrassing at all. In fact, he actually loved it when Timmy cradled him in his arms while gently rocking him back and forth. He could just lie there forever without a care in the world.

There weren't any stinky diapers, crying, or barf involved unlike Poof's baby days. Boy, were both Cosmo and Wanda sure trilled those days were finally over. Poof had made everybody's hearts melt in Fairy World since his birth to the point where he became like some freaking famous celebrity there. His cuteness level was off the charts adorable!

"I made it just for you cuz you're the best owner and friend a dog like me could ever have." Sparky grinned, carefully holding the box in his paws as if it was something fragile and needed to be handled with care.

"Oh, is it another zombie apocalypse themed video game by any chance?" Timmy guessed.

Sparky shook his head. "Nope, guess again."

"Uh, an action figure?"

"No...Try again."

"More carpet samples?"

Sparky shook his head again with a slight chuckle at that last guess. "Nope."

"A comic book of The Crimson Chin?"

He shook his head once more. "Give up?"

Timmy nodded in defeat, took the present from Sparky's paws, and began opening it. His baby blue eyes grew wide with shock and surprise when he saw what was hidden beneath the colorful paper. In his hands was an album of the exact heartfelt song Sparky once sung him straight from his own heart. Taped to it was a little note which read:

Happy eighteenth birthday to the greatest owner and friend I've ever had. Here's a little something special I've made to show just how much our friendship really means to me. I hope we'll be best buds for life. Enjoy your special day, my dear boy. May all your wonderful birthday wishes come true.

Love, Sparky

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Timmy!" He shouted out with joy, throwing some confetti up into the air in celebration.

"Remember when you've once told me I should consider making my song into an album? Well, I did. It's even better than those trick dice I've gotten you from a pawn shop. Still, it's the thought that counts. Well, what do ya think?" he asked, waiting patiently to hear Timmy's reply.

Timmy, on the other hand, could only smile a tearful smile before he threw his arms around Sparky, giving him a tight squeeze. His day seriously couldn't get any better. Sparky Turner made sure each one would be better than the last, and filled with plenty of action and exciting adventures the two daredevil adventurers could embark on.

No more worrying about the demon icky Vicky and her evil weapons of doom. She had been fired from her babysitting job after Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof left the picture forever, which of course was music to both boys' ears. They celebrated their freedom with a high-five, a case of root beer, and some video games. A world without Vicky was a world they would definitely rather live in anyway.

She could just back off and go to the underground world for all Sparky cared, and get eaten alive by a poisonous snake. Both he and Timmy couldn't be any happier to be finally rid of his evil babysitter. Oh yeah, payback time never felt so good! And it was all thanks to Sparky's secret footage he'd captured on a hidden camera during Vicky's unpleasant visits at the Turner house.

"Sparky, this is absolutely amazing! I-I love it! Thank you. I'll definitely listen to this every time when we go out driving together in our killer monster truck I've wished up earlier.''

The grin on Sparky's face grew bigger as he wrapped his own fuzzy arms around the special boy he adored, softly nuzzling his dark blue nose into Timmy's pink hoodie. His tail wagged constantly with such happiness. He unleashed a happy howl before knocking his beloved owner to the fuzzy carpet, showering him with both his doggy saliva and love.

"Really? Super! And you're very welcome, Timmy. You really are my inspiration. I-I love you so much! My little boy is all grown up." The little fairy dog howled out happily. He was now starting to feel a little overwhelmed from the wave of emotion splashing against his big soft heart.

What did he love more than a juicy bone, fire hydrants, chasing after squirrels, video games, ice cream, or doggy treats?

He loved Timmy deeply with all his heart and soul. If anybody ever tried causing him any pain or suffering, then he would snarl and attack said person before they could even think of touching one little hair on his head. Da Rules didn't matter to him because he was a fairy dog, and he didn't have to obey the bloody rule book unlike Cosmo and Wanda did.

Why, he would literally throw the book at that jar-head Jorgen Von Strangle for making Timmy follow those stupid rules in the first place, and causing his new best friends so much pain with all the bullying and abuse he did throughout the years.

Even though Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof had been sent back to Fairy World after Timmy no longer needed them around anymore, Sparky wanted to stay with him forever and keep watch over his new best friend. He would act like his doggy brother. Someone who would always be there and protect him from any danger the world would throw at him.

After seeing how incredibly happy he made their godchild when she, her husband, and son were on Earth, Wanda managed to talk some sense into both Jorgen and the Fairy Council about allowing Sparky to stay with the boy he loved well into adulthood.

Not only could he keep the little fairy dog, but Timmy was still able to remember his adventures with his fairies thanks to Sparky and his magical doggy treats.

Would the fairly obsessed Mr. Crocker find out and try capturing him yet again for his own greedy needs? Not a chance. Sparky made sure all Timmy's enemies would never bother him anymore. His life was not only a rule free zone now, but also a villain free one.

While they now laid there flat on their backs in complete silence, Timmy playfully slipped Sparky's party hat down over his eyes before gently scratching his fuzzy belly. Closing his eyes, he sighed peacefully while enjoying the sudden belly scratch Timmy was currently giving him.

"Ah, this is the life. I love you so much, Timmy! Hey, can we play some more video games later on? Maybe I'll finally beat my high score in that zombie game!"

Timmy giggled at his beloved pet while he kept scratching his belly. "Sure, buddy. Get some sleep now, you're gonna need it after all the fun we had."

It wasn't long before everything around Sparky faded away into complete darkness, and he soon fell into a deep sleep. The only sound Timmy heard now were the calm snores coming from his beloved pet as he laid there beside him fast asleep.

"Good boy, Sparky. I love you too. This has seriously been the best birthday I've ever had cuz I got to spend it with my very special four-legged friend. Out of all the wonderful things you've given me today, you're the best gift of all."

* * *

 **AN:** Happy Birthday, Sparky Fan boy! Hope you've enjoyed this cute little one shot I've written up just for you! :) *throws confetti into the air while blowing into a party horn* SPARKY 4 LIFE!


End file.
